


Beautiful

by katychan666



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Self-conscious!Gellert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Not many people know that Gellert is actually pretty self-conscious about his eyes. As a child he was called names and was bullied for it, so he chooses to hide the best way he can. Until one day Albus changes that and makes him see that different doesn’t always mean ugly. It can mean beautiful – Albus finds Gellert’s eyes stunning and beautiful and he makes sure he lets him know that.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> It's official. I'm a Grindeldore trash, 100%. xD

Gellert was standing in front of the mirror, parting his long hair, which was usually falling over his eyes to the side and huffed as he looked up and pressed his lips together. Usually, he had his gold hair fall over his eyes to at least hide a little bit the different colours of his eyes and he placed a hand against the glass of the mirror and a sad expression fell over his face and he formed a loose fist with his other hand, which was hanging by his side. Biting on his lower lip, he quickly messed his hair, making them fall over his eyes again when he heard Albus coming into the room and he pushed the mirror away.

Grindelwald hid it well, but he was self-conscious about his eyes, it was why he kept them hidden the best way he could. He tried using magic in the past to hide them as well, but couldn’t really change the colour permanently. He wished he could, he had been bullied when he was still a child; it started out with the Muggle world pointing at his odd eyes, making fun of him, calling him a freak. Not much changed after he entered Durmstrang; he thought the wizardry world would be more accepting, but despite all the magic and wonder, he was still an outcast and it was rooted deep within him that he was always going to be _weird_ and a _freak_ for being different from others. It wasn’t like he wished for it and he quickly put on a smile, turning around when he saw Albus looking at him.

Albus was silently watching over the other for quite a while; he was there for long enough to see Gellert clearly hating the sight of his own eyes, which was a pity in Albus’ opinion. Gellert’s eyes were nothing he had ever seen before and it was their uniqueness that caught Albus’ attention the most. Yet, Gellert chose to try to hide them under his eyes. “Something the matter?” asked Albus softly and Gellert shook his head, his usual playful smile coming back upon his face as he quickly walked away from the mirror.

“I’m perfectly fine, Al,” said Gellert and Albus gave him a long hum, but he didn’t say anything. The older one slowly walked closer to Gellert, whose smile was bright when Albus slowly reached up with his hand. Expecting a kiss, Gellert leaned in and let his eyes close, but he froze when he felt Albus slowly pushing his hair back, tucking it behind his ears and a little smile spread across Albus’ face. There, much better. It was a shame Gellert chose half of his handsome face with his hair. “What are you-” he started and slowly opened his eyes, trying to put his hair back over his eyes, but Albus’ fingers went around his wrist and held his arm in place.

“Why you choose to hide your eyes is beyond me,” said Albus softly and Gellert looked at him, feeling awfully uncomfortable now that he was out of his comfort zone. Gellert was looking down then as making eye contact with Albus exposed like that was too much and when Albus slowly hugged his face and raised it up, he closed his eyes and Albus chuckled.

“It’s because they’re weird,” grumbled Gellert and quickly pushed hair over his eyes, only then being brave enough to open his eyes again and Albus cocked his head to the side as he didn’t know what he meant by _weird._ Unique and beautiful were the words Albus would use to describe Gellert’s eyes, but weird wasn’t even one of the things that came to his mind.

“Weird?” asked Albus gently. “According to who?”

Gellert scoffed and then gave Albus a stern look. “As if you don’t know,” said Gellert and then his eyes widened when he saw that apparently Albus genuinely didn’t have the slightest idea what he was talking about and he cleared his throat. “According to every person I met so far,” said Gellert bitterly and huffed under his breath. “I tried covering them with magic, but,” he said and shrugged. “Gets tiring after a while. And, well-”

“Why would you want to hide them?” asked Albus. “They’re unique and-”

“Unique, huh?” asked Gellert with a sad voice. “Different, you mean. People don’t like _different._ Different is made fun of, bullied, called a freak,” said Gellert, who was now talking about himself, of course, Albus understanding that and he narrowed his eyes, his blue eyes filling with sadness. Albus huffed and could feel his heart ache for the younger one and he combed his fingers through Gellert’s golden hair again and winked.

“Well, if you haven’t noticed, _most_ people are pretty stupid,” stated Albus and Gellert narrowed his eyes, flinching when Albus slowly parted his hair again and tucked it behind his ears, Gellert looking down again and was nervously chewing on his lower lip. Now it finally made sense why Gellert went to such lengths to keep his eyes hidden, but Albus was there to change that. “Come on, look at me,” said Albus as Gellert was looking at the floor. Slowly, Gellert shifted his gaze a bit, looking down at Albus, blinking when those vivid blue eyes found his.

“Al, just leave it and-”

“Your eyes,” said Albus as he was holding Gellert’s face and that time, Grindelwald didn’t look away. He held in his breath when Albus looked into his eyes and he realised that he hadn’t felt so exposed and vulnerable in a long time. Usually the playful, manipulative and cocky young man was stripped of all of that, down to the bones, emotions raw as he just stood there. Gellert didn’t allow himself to breathe until Albus smiled softly up at him and chuckled. “They’re beautiful,” said Albus and Gellert blinked a few times, nervously smiling and he then frowned.

“Of course,” stated Gellert sarcastically and rolled his eyes. It was Albus’ turn to frown and he just nodded, Gellert’s sarcastic laughter falling flat and he frowned. “Wait, you’re being serious?” he asked and Albus gave him a little nod. Albus couldn’t believe this; Gellert thought he was making a joke? Just how deep was it hammered into him that his eyes were odd?

“Yes,” said Albus, speaking softly as he inched his face closer to Gellert. Well, that a first for him and Gellert was about to accuse him of lying, but he knew that Albus would never lie to him. That much he knew and he felt a lump forming in his throat when he saw the way Albus was watching him. Pure love and affection, fingers still combing through his hair and Gellert softly eased into the touch, keeping him eyes fixed with Albus’. “You shouldn’t hide them anymore,” said Albus and gave him a little smile.

Gellert thought about it for a little while. Albus was the first person who found his eyes _beautiful_ , his heart making a little jump and suddenly, he didn’t care about what others thought of his eyes anymore. Just like Albus said, they were unique, one of a kind. Different wasn’t always bad, different could be even _beautiful._ Gellert gave him a little nod, Albus chuckling and he gasped when he felt Gellert’s hot breath against his lips.

“… so beautiful,” muttered Albus until he felt a pair of lips pressing up against his. Gellert’s heart was dancing with happiness in his chest as he softly placed his lips on top of Albus’, who raised his eyebrows and let out a muffled gasp. A firm hand behind Albus’ head brought him in close again and Albus clutched onto Gellert’s shoulders as he allowed the younger man to kiss him again, feeling his blood rushing up his cheeks as he felt Gellert’s lips moving against his. Soft and warm. _Perfect._

Gellert kissed Albus one final time and he grinned when he felt Albus chasing his lips with his after he pulled back and he couldn’t deny Albus one final peck on top of his lips, pressing their foreheads together, Gellert’s eyes closed, while Albus’ blue eyes kept looking at Gellert, who was smiling as he pulled back again and Albus dragged his tongue over his lower lip and he skimmed his fingers over his lips, the touch of Gellert’s lips still lingering against his own ones and a bright smile welcomed his face.

Grindelwald was smiling back and he allowed Albus to fix his hair again, hair brushed back just as he liked it, allowing him to stare into his beautiful eyes as much as he wanted. Gellert still felt kind of exposed, but not in a bad way anymore. “There, much better,” commented Albus and a shy smile spread across his face when he saw that Gellert’s eyes were shining mischievously again.  Gellert seemed to recover fast and Albus arched an eyebrow when Gellert started chuckling softly. “What?” asked Albus; he didn’t even want to know what was happening in Gellert’s mind, because-

“I was just thinking how much I love you,” blurted out Gellert.

Albus chuckled when he heard that and he gave Gellert a little smile as he cupped his face again, Gellert leaning into the touch as he beamed down at the older one. Albus adverted his gaze a little bit and then he cleared his throat as he knew what Gellert was waiting for; he needed for him to say those three words as well. Ever so shy, Albus pressed his lips together and then took in a deep breath, Gellert turning on his puppy eyed look on. He knew exactly what to do to get Albus to say it and Albus felt his heart melting when he saw a little pout forming on Gellert’s lips.

“Yeah, yeah, I love you too,” said Albus softly and Gellert gave him a victorious grin. Albus smacked his gently across the forehead and then walked away, Grindelwald quickly walking after him and the older one only shook his head when he felt a pair of arms wrapping around him and dragged him towards the big mirror again. Albus allowed Gellert to do as he pleased as he knew there was no use in trying to protest him, smiling when Gellert gave him a back-hug and placed his chin on top of his shoulder. Albus placing his hands on top of Gellert’s, which were safely wrapped around him and he then looked towards the mirror.

Albus smiled when he saw their reflections staring back at them. They looked happy like that, Gellert’s eyes shining behind him, no longer hidden and Albus grinned as he leaned back against the other, closing his eyes as he allowed Gellert to hug him a bit tighter. Gellert smiled when he looked at the mirror and for the first time, didn’t feel the need to keep his eyes hidden anymore. Albus found them beautiful and Gellert felt his cheeks reddening.

Though in his honest opinion, Albus was the beautiful one. He was going to wait for some other opportunity to let him know that and he just closed his own eyes as well as he decided to hold onto the other for a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Hope ya liked it :)


End file.
